


The Woes of Conqerors

by catsanddragons



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-14
Updated: 2017-07-14
Packaged: 2018-12-01 00:29:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11474805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catsanddragons/pseuds/catsanddragons





	The Woes of Conqerors

The candle light glinted off the sweat covering Hercules golden body, making him glow with almost holy light. 

Hercules looked an angel but surely an angel would never be pulled into the depths of carnal desire like this. 

No not an angel, Apollo then. Yes, Hercules had said they were more like gods then messengers of heaven hadn't he, when one of his philosophers had called Sadik as servant of Allah, because they were so very prone to mortal trappings despite not being mortal.

Sadik rocked hips down, staring down at Hercules hungrily as he unconsciously pressed closer reciprocating, despite the fury in his eyes.

He was Sadik's now, no matter how he raged.

His Hercules was so beautiful like this. Hercules was always beautiful of course but when he's like this. This is lovely. His muscles straining against the silk cord, Sadik's cock filling him, taking him. This was a sight to behold.

A sight well worth spilling blood for, and he had.

Both Sadik's blood and his beloved's and the blood of anyone foolish enough to ever look at him the wrong way.

Because he loved his Hercules.

The empire had always loved him, from the moment he saw those green eyes peering behind his mother's skirts.

At first tugging at his curly hair and visiting his house was enough. Then as he grew older, knew more of the world and herself, his boyish crush grew into something more.

Much more, where he once wanted Hercules, now he needed him. Needed to always to hold him, hear him speak, feel his soft hair, stare at him forever and see him stare back with the same need, with the same love.

But Hercules never did. So Sadik would have to make him.

So he grew stronger. Knowing one day, he would look at the empire Sadik had built, see how powerful he was becoming. As magnificent as mother greece, no more magnificent, as Byzantine declined.

But Hercules had never noticed, saving all his attention for his mother his people and his absurd amount of cats.

Sadik could understand the first one, his mother was a glory.

She had been the only nation who he had almost felt as much regard for, almost, but she had stood between he and Hercules, so she had to go.

And now, she was gone and he had Hercules, under him now, under his roof his flag his authority.

And Hercules looked at him now, only at him (because it was his only option, because Sadik never let him see anyone else).

And the Empire loved that but he couldn’t ignore that his gaze held only with hate and very occasionally fear. Never any of the affection he saved for his cats now that his mother was dead and he could barely visit his people (How was he, the Ottoman Empire, ruler of the Mediterranean, being out done by cats?).

He didn’t know what to do.

He had protected him, given him some control over his country (by killing his mother), allowed him to keep his faith, even convinced his sultans rebuilt his monuments to their former glory, and the Empire even let him keep his bloody cats despite how much he yearned to have them all drowned (he was not jealous of the cats, he was not, that would be stupid).

What more to get him to see that Sadik could keep him safe. Just as safe as his mother had and he could love him more than she ever had.

But there was never the slightest glint of affection in his eyes. 

It almost made him want to run from the room, but the only thing worse than seeing Hercules hatred was not seeing Hercules at all.

So the empire buried himself in his Hercules as he glared up at the empire with those lovely green eyes focused so furiously on him but still focused only on him.


End file.
